Second'Th
by Hayate-kun Fuziwara
Summary: langsung saja sya gak bisa bikin Summary


YAHHHHHHH00000000000

Akhirnya saya bisa publish Fict gaje ini dengan selamat-?- ok lah langsung saja..

Genre : mysteri, Romance?, Family?

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei

Title : Second'th, Chapter 1 : Prolog

Rating : T aja ah~

Warning : Ooc, gaje, abal, pendek n De el el

* * *

Malam hari di kota konoha tampak tak seramai biasanya mengingat sekarang memang sudah malam, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang mewati jalanan yang sudah sepi.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tampak sedang berjalan di toar-toar pinggir jalan yang sepi, headset tampak terpasang di ke Dua telinga gadis itu, melantunkan sebuah lagu kesukaannya yang memang selalu diperdengarkannya setiap pulang dari klinik tempat ia kerja, untuk mengusir sepi dan takut pikirnya

Hyuga Hinata, gadis yang tengah berjalan itu adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Konoha, sebenarnya jam kuliahnya sudah habis dari 7 jam yang lalu namun mengingat dia adalah seorang perawat di sebuah klinik yang dekat dengan Kampusnya, dia harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang perawat, huh hari yang melmelelahkan, memang. Tapi ia suka itu karna menurutnya tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menolong orang yang membutuhkannya, hah memang seorang malaikat.

Hinata trus berjalan melalui jalanan sepi itu sampai ia mendapati sebuah jalanan sempit yang gelap karna cahaya lampu terhalang pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan membuat bayang bayang gelap, akarnya yang kokoh mengembul keluar membuat jalanan tidak rata dan sulit dilalui.

Terdengar suara-suara melodi indah yang dilantunkan mp3-nya lewat headset yang terpasang ditelinganya menghasilkan sebuah simponi yang menyejukkan bagi gadis indigo itu, tenang setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan sebelum merasakan ada 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya, ia percepat langkah kakinya ingin segera sampai di tempat singgahnya, rumah hm bisa dibilang begitu.

Sudah ratusan kali ia melewati jalanan terjal menurun ini siang malam semuanya biasa saja, namun tak pernah ia merasa gugup saat melewati jalan ini, ya setidaknya sampai malam ini.

Setiap kali ia merasa khawatir semakin cepat pula ia langkahkan kakinya dan...

Brukk

ia tersandung, ia meringis pelan sambil memegang kakinya yang sakit, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak mengganti sepatunya sewaktu di klinik tadi, ya ia memakai sepatu yang Hak-nya cukup tingi yang berbahaya jika melewati jalanan terjal seperti itu.

Rasa sakit itu hilang seketika saat ia-Hinata merasakan ada yang mendekat ke arahnya, dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang layaknya musik Rock-Metal, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang, Deg Deg Deg Deg detak jantungnya bertambah kencang seiring dengan setiap derajat tolehan kepalanya, matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Tak ada apa apa

Hinata menghela nafas lega saat mengetahui rasa khawatirnya hanyalah sebuah kecemasan belaka "hh mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" gumamnya seraya melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat terganggu.

Setengah dari pepulangnya ia habiskan dengan mendengarkan musik kesukaannya itu, setidaknya ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan akhirnya Hinata sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebuah kost-an mungil yang sudah ia huni sejak 3 tahun lalu, ia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci mengingat dirinya tak pernah lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya sebelum berangkat kemanapun, dalam keadaan sedikit takut, Hinata memasuki rumahnya sambil menggenggam erat sebuah tongkat kayu yang ia temukan di depan rumahnya, untuk berjaga jaga fikirnya

Perlahan Hinata memasuki rumahnya mencari sosok asing yang telah berani memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin, sebisa mungkin ia membuat langkah kakinya tidak bersuara sampai ia memasuki ruang tamu yang tidak begitu besar dan hanbuah sopa yang berbaris mengelilingi meja kecil yang ada di tengahnya, pandangannya terpusat pada seorang manusia yang tengah tidur di sopa-nya, dengan gemetar karna ketakutan ia mendekati orang asing itu dengan langkah yang pelan tapi pasti hingga sampailah di depan orang asing yang sedang tidur itu, mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah orang itu

"Ka-kau..."

T.B.C

* * *

Fuiiih akhirnya selesai juga Fict pertama saya, mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan karna saya membuat fict ini kurang dari dua jam di hp lg T.T *gk ada yg nanya*

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W

akan sangat membantu untuk author amatir ini, Flame? Seterah anda ^^b

Thanks...


End file.
